


Other Uses

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first time together, Chris gains further appreciation of Len's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Uses

**Author's Note:**

> **_Title:_** Other Uses  
>  ** _Pairing:_** Leonard McCoy/Chris Pike  
>  ** _Rating:_** 18+  
>  ** _Summary:_** During their first time together, Chris gains further appreciation of Len's hands.  
>  ** _Notes:_** Written for a drabble themed day at Comment Fic for my own prompt  Star Trek AOS, Pike/McCoy, hands.  
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ** _Archiving Information:_** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages.

The hands that healed are doing so much more now. Chris stifles a moan as Len pushes his legs apart, fingers splaying on his thighs. Len grins and kneels up, taking Chris' cock in his mouth. His hands move again and Len fondles his balls, pausing in his actions to suck on them and then lick the length of Chris' cock repeatedly till Chris' hips stutter forward of their own volition. 

"Lube?"

Chris nods, "bathroom."

Len rises gracefully and kisses Chris quickly. He returns quickly, prize in hand. Chris soon discovers that talented fingers are attached to those healing hands.


End file.
